


A Reason to get Together

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: In an attempt to make a stronger team, Takeru tries to get Yusaku and Aoi to do something with him in real life. It may or may not work, considering Aoi doesn't know who their online personalities are.YGO secert santa gift for mythicalartisttm on Tumblr





	A Reason to get Together

**Author's Note:**

> So lets start off:  
> I had no idea what to write about at first, so I just asked a discord chat for an idea. They suggested Takeru force Aoi and Yusaku to go outside, so I went with that. I then figured I'd go with a winter-like idea because, Christmas, and that's how I came to this.  
> I also don't know who to ice skate, so woops.  
> One more thing, I've been lazy on watching vrains, so, things might not be as in character as possible, but I tried

“We should do something together.” Takeru said as he leaned on Yusaku’s desk. 

Yusaku stared at him blankly before getting up from his seat.

“We already have.”

“No no, I mean outside of VRAINS. You know, like in real life.” 

“I don’t see the reason for that.” he said as he pulled up his bag and put his things away. “Besides, it’s just a waste of time.”

“No it’s not, um,” Takeru paused, trying to think of a way to properly voice his thoughts. “It’s good for us because it’ll help us deepen our connection with each other as allies.” He stumbled over his words a bit.

Yusaku just gave him a bored look, still unconvinced.

“Isn’t that right, Flame? It’ll be a good thing.” He looked over at his duel disk. It powered on and a familiar eyeball appeared.

“He has a point. And you can still talk about events in happening in VRAINS, you just have to be wary of how much you say.” A digital voice replied.

“Come on Yusaku,” Yusaku's own duel disk powered on, “You can’t sit inside all the time. You have to go out every once in a while. Well,  _ I _ want to go out at least.” AI said in a snarky tone.

“Fine, fine.” Yusaku put his hands up, defeated.

“Wonderful. Oh, maybe we should invite Aoi too.”

“Why?”

“Well, she is our ally too.”

“But she doesn't know that outside of VRAINS.”

“I know but, um.” Takeru went quiet, knowing that his friend had a solid point there.

“Besides, if we ask her to do anything with us she’ll probably think we have some underlying motive.” Yusaku added.

“Um, yeah, I guess, but,” Yusaku just shook his head.

“You can try to ask her, that’s all I’ll tell you.”

“Well, maybe they can help us.” Takeru said, pointing at their duel disks.

“What do you want us to do?” Flame asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe try talking to Aqua, she could convince her.”

Flame gave it some thought. “We can try, but we can’t promise anything.” 

“Thanks.” Takeru said with a smile. 

Yusaku shook his head again. “Well, are you going to do it then?”

“Ah, yeah, come on.” Takeru grabbed the other’s arm.

They walked through the hall and stepped into the Duel Club room where they found Aoi sitting down, looking at her duel disk.

“Hey Aoi,” Takeru greeted. She seemed to jump at his voice and quickly put her hand over her duel disk, as if she was hiding something.

“Um, hi. You know there’s no club meeting today, right?” She said.

“Yeah, we know. We were actually looking for you.”

“Wonderful.” She muttered under her breath.

“We’d like to know if you’d want to do something with us tomorrow.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m going to be busy.” She said, looking away from him. 

Her duel disk seemed to buzz and she peered down at it.

_ ‘Playmaker and Soulburner said they won’t be online later.’ _ A message read.

“You sure?” Takeru asked, catching Aoi’s attention again. He figured that she was reading a message from Aqua.

“Well,” She debated with herself before answering. “I guess I can.” She mumbled quietly.

“Wonderful!” Takeru exclaimed happily. 

“Um, what were you two planning on doing exactly?”

He instantly dropped his smile and started to look embarrassed. 

“Well, actually, I haven't thought of anything yet.” He rubbed his hands together nervously. “I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

Yusaku sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

“Um, uh, well,” Takeru kept rambling, “How about ice skating? I know the ice rank just opened in the city, it would be fun.”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Aoi mused. “I’ll see you two tomorrow then.”

Yusaku just shrugged, not really accepting or denying the idea.

“Ah, yeah, see you tomorrow.” Takeru said as he and Yusaku left the room.

* * *

Yusaku and Takeru were sitting at a table right next to the ice rink.

Takeru seemed to be shaking in his seat.

“Why is it so cold here?” He asked out loud. 

Yusaku just sat back and looked at him. “What are you talking about? It’s not that bad.”

“I can barely feel my hands and here you are hardly wearing anything, acting like it’s nothing.”

“I have a jacket on.”

“And that’s it!” He wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Maybe you’ll warm up when you start moving more.” Flame’s voice piped up from his duel disk.

“Yeah, hopefully.”

He then felt someone tap his shoulder. Takeru turned around and saw Aoi behind him.

“Hi.” She said, her voice muffled by a scarf that slightly covered her mouth.

“Oh, you’re here, wonderful!” He stood up. “I’m glad you found us.”

“Yeah, I hope I didn’t make you wait long, I got held up with something.”

“No no, not at all, right Yusaku?” He just nodded. “See?”

“If you say so.” She sat down at their table and started putting on her skates. The boys did the same and then followed her to the ring.

Aoi stepped onto the ice and then turned around.

“Are you two coming?” 

They looked at each other, Takeru seemingly more nervous than Yusaku.

Yusaku sighed and stepped onto the ice. He wasn’t as graceful as Aoi, but he managed to keep himself standing.

Takeru kept looking down at the ice, and then started to laugh a little.

“This is probably a bad time to tell you guys this but, I don’t really know how to skate.” 

“You tell us this  _ now _ ?” Yusaku said.

“Why did you chose to do this then?” Aoi asked, skating closer to him.

“Well, honestly, I picked this because it was the first thing I could think of and since you two agreed I just went with it.”

“Of course.” Yusaku moved over towards him.

“Um, sorry about this.” Takeru turned away from them, obviously embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

Aoi grabbed his hand before he could move away.

“It’s fine, come on I’ll help you.” He glanced over at her, still unsure, but stepped onto the ice anyway.

He immediately slipped but Aoi kept him from falling by keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders. 

Takeru stood still for a moment, not wanting to move any further but she tugged on him a little to alert him that they were going to move some more.

Aoi slowly lead him further out onto the ice, letting him get used to the skates. Yusaku trailed behind them, seemingly content with how slow they were taking things.

They skated a few laps around the ring and Takeru began feeling more comfortable with skating. He loosened his grip on Aoi’s hand, feeling as though he could finally move on his own.

She looked at him and slowly let go of his hand, deciding that he was fine on his own. 

The moment he felt her let go he started to lose his balance. 

“Hey Aoi, wait, come back!” He desperately reached out to her, grabbing onto the back of her jacket.

“Hey! Be careful!” She yelled. 

Takeru slipped and fell backwards, taking her down with him. 

Yusaku watched them fall and tried to stop and turn around, but he ended up slipping too and fell on top of them.

“Ouch…” Takeru groaned from under them.

The two got off of him and helped him stand back up.

“Are you okay?” Aoi asked, more worried than upset that he made her fall.

“Yeah, I think so.” He said while rubbing his head. “Sorry I made you guys fall too.”

“It’s fine, just, let’s try to take this a little more slowly.” She said, holding onto his hand again. Yusaku grabbed his free one, surprising him a little.

“Um, this isn’t necessary.” Takeru said shyly.

“I'd rather not end up in a pile again.” Yusaku said, and Aoi nodded in agreement.

“Fine, if you think this is okay.”

They went around the ring like that several times in silence. 

For a while Takeru thought it was because the others weren’t having fun, but he noticed a small smile on Aoi’s face. And while Yusaku didn’t seem to have a readable expression, the fact that he was still there must have meant he was having fun too. 

Takeru smiled to himself, proud that he had managed to get them together outside of VRAINS.

“Hey, Aoi.” He said, breaking the silence. He felt her slow down a little.

“What is it?” She asked, not turning around to look at him.

“You’re really good at this, that’s all.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ve had a decent amount of practice I guess.” She mumbled, shrugging a little.

“How come?”

“Well, my brother used to take me skating when I was young so, I guess I have a good amount of experience.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. Does that mean you can do anything fancy while skating?”

“Um, I can do a few things. I guess I can show you.” She let go of his hand and Yusaku pulled Takeru back against the wall to give her some space. 

Aoi took off on her own, going around the ring, gaining more speed with each lap she did. When she finally gained enough speed, she moved right in front of them and started spinning in a tight circle. She held her hands above her head, like she was in ballet and brought her leg up in the air. She spun for a good minute before coming to a stop and facing them. She did a small bow and the boys started clapping.

“Wow, it was almost like she was Blue Angel for a minute.” Takeru said quietly.

“What was that?” She asked, skating up to them.

“Oh, nothing, that was cool.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” She said, hiding her face a little more under her scarf.

After a few hours they finally decided they had enough of skating.

“Hey, Yusaku, do you think Shoichi would let us have some hot chocolate, or maybe coffee?” Takeru asked while he took off his skates.

“He might, I don’t really know.”

They left the ice rink soon after changing back to their shoes and walked to the Cafe Nagi truck where Shoichi greeted them.

“So this is why you said you were busy today.” He said to Yusaku. “I’m surprised, but glad to see you out at least.” He added while laughing a bit.

“Yeah, yeah. Could we get something to drink?” Yusaku asked.

“Well, I guess so, and I’ll be nice and let you and your friends have it for free.”

“Thanks!” Takeru said.

“Thank you sir.” Aoi said politely.

They got their hot drinks and sat at a table near the truck. Yusaku and Takeru put their duel disks on the table, and Aoi did the same, not thinking much about it.

“Hey Aqua.” AI whispered. Aoi’s disk turned on and a blue eye appeared.

“Yes?” 

“How’d you manage to convince her to go with these two?” 

“Oh, I didn’t really have to say much. I just told her that taking a day off would be good for her.” Aqua explained, closing her eye.

“Interesting.” AI snickered, “Either way it got Yusaku out, so I can’t complain.” He teased.

“Takeru seemed to enjoy himself too.” Flame added, jumping into their conversation.

“I can say the same for Aoi.”

“Why are they talking.” AI heard Aoi say. The Ignis looked up and saw their owners looking down at them.

“Whoops, I didn’t think we were that loud.” AI whispered, feeling Yusaku glare daggers at him.

“You shouldn't have talked at all.” Yusaku said, still glaring.

“Hey, you can’t expect me to be quiet when I’m around others I know.” AI complained. 

“Other Ignis.” Aoi stated plainly. Looking down at them in shock. “That means.” She looked up at the boys.

“Um, surprise.” Takeru said awkwardly. “You found us.”

“Wait, you, know who I am?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, sorry we didn’t think this would happen so abruptly.” 

“So that means,” She pointed at Takeru. “You’re Soulburner, and you're Playmaker?” She looked over to Yusaku now.

“Yeah that’s us.” Takeru smiled, and Yusaku just nodded.

“Is that why you invited me to go out with you?” She said, not really sounding offended, just surprised.

“Well, I figured that, since we’re allies in VRAINS, we should try to be friends in real life.” Takeru said, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, maybe we should have told you first.”

“No, it’s fine, I can understand why you wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Well, today seemed to be eventful.” Flame said as he watched them.

“Yeah, and we managed to get three shut ins to go out.” AI said with a laugh.

“Don’t be rude.” Aqua scolded.

“It’s true, don’t tell me I’m wrong.” 

“Either way, it’s good that they can get along so well. It should make them a stronger team when they’re in VRAINS.”

The other Ignis nodded in agreement.

“Hopefully that’ll give them the upper hand the next time they duel.”


End file.
